For example, a filament winding device which winds a fiber bundle impregnated with heat-curable resin on to the outer peripheral surface of a liner has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such filament winding device is provided with a helical winding device and a hoop winding device. With respect to the helical winding device, the fiber bundle is unwound from each bobbin accommodated in a creel stand, and thereby the fiber bundle is wound on to the outer peripheral surface of the liner. With respect to the hoop winding device, the fiber bundle is unwound from each bobbin arranged on the hoop winding device, and thereby the fiber bundle is wound on to the outer peripheral surface of the liner.
Meanwhile, the fiber bundle is composed of a plurality of fibers arranged substantially in parallel with each other, having heat-curable resin impregnated therein. Therefore, when heat is applied, such fiber bundle is cured or semi-cured, and thereby the fibers composing the fiber bundle would not be separated from each other.
However, when the fiber bundle is partway through being guided into the liner, the resin of the fiber bundle has not been cured or semi-cured yet, and therefore each fiber composing the fiber bundle can be separated from each other. Therefore, according to the conventional filament winding device, when some of the fibers comprising the fiber bundle are cut when the fiber bundle is partway through being guided into the liner, the cut fibers would be separated with each other and be tangled in a guide or the like.